Nation of Violence wrestling
by nightmare898
Summary: My OC wrestling company Character submission inside. It will last year round and have some of the most insane stipulations in professional wrestling. P.S I like incorporating fire.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my new all oc wrestling company. Below you will see the OC form that tells you exactly what info about the character I need. Also you will see info on PPVs and titles. I will accept Ocs by Review or PM so be sure to get a character. The sooner I get characters the sooner we get wrestling. One last thing is that I need tag teams on the same review or PM. This can also be done with multiple characters but is not required. Anyway please submit and enjoy the rest of the day.

wrestler

Name

Nickname

Comes from

Gender

Height

Weight

Face/heel

Character

Theme song

Personality

Hair

Eye color

Signature(Unlimited)

Finisher(Two)

Ring Gear

Wrestling Gear

Street clothes

Love interest(If Any)

Tag Team Partner(If Any)

Manager(if Any)

PPVS

Jan: Death Sentence

Feb: Sucker Punch

Mar: Night Of Victory

Apr: Warpath

May: Carnage

Jun: Wrestlthon

July: Stars and Stripes

Aug: Third Degree Burn

Sept: Lockup

Oct: Jailbreak

Nov: Chairs and Chains

Dec: Unlimited Ending

Titles

NOV World Heavyweight Championship

NOV Cruiserweight Championship

NOV Tag Team Championship

Unlimiteds (Womens) Title

Nov Television Championship

NOV All-American title

**Well that's all I can think of remember to review or pm me a character. These titles need to be filled so here's the deal they are first come first serve. So submit fast to be one of the stories first champions.** **I will be back soon with a roster chapter.**


	2. current Roster

Hello readers and writers alike that stopped by my story I just wanted to give an update on this story and it's Characters as of right now So far I have given plenty of thought to how this goes in this chapter I will show my current Roster as well as a few champions and the card for my first show which still has a lot of holes.

Superstars

James Locke

London, England

Height 5'10

weight 195LBS

Current storyline= James Locke may not be the biggest man in the company ,but he's just about the toughest. At Night of Victory he won the Gauntlet match to earn a title shot at wrestlthon against the current champion James Hart after a long grueling war the referee was knocked unconscious and Hart used a pair of Brass knuckles as the difference maker. The next night Locke demanded a rematch only to be interrupted by Hart saying he would get a rematch if he could beat his handpicked opponent. That night Locke defeated Tim Jones a long time friend of Hart earning himself a rematch at stars and stripes. The next week Hart cut a promo and said that if someone as small as Locke could beat him he didn't deserve to be a wrestler. Locke then came down with General manager Randy Bryan who gave Shocked Hart stating that if he did not win the match he would be forced to retire. Now Locke looks to finally acheive his first world championship and retire an NOV legend in the process.

James Hart

Seattle washinton

Height 6'3

weight 255lbs

Current story= Hart was one of the first members of NOV wrestling. He is remembered for his wars with Justin Saulter in NOV's Infant Days and being the biggest cheater in the company. Currently he is the world Champion He won the Title at Sucker punch and has shadily defended it until now. Lately he has entered into a feud with James Locke saying he doesn't want a little man holding his belt. Now can he hold on to his title or is this truly the last time we will ever see the king of Harts.

Tim Jones

Beverly Hills California

Height 6'5

weight 257lbs

Current Story= Tim Jones was the 2nd NOV champion every and is the longest reigning champion. Since then though Jones has yet to regain the title and has since been associated with founding the all-American title. A long time friend of James Hart he was recruited to stop James Locke from receiving a title shot at stars and stripes. However after a Texas cloverleaf Jones finally was forced to tap out.

Unlimiteds

Kaci Banks

from Los Angeles California

Height 5'5

weight 130lbs

Current story = Banks is possibly the most Dangerous unlimited aside from terror to ever step foot in the NOV ring. She is the current Champion holding it at an amazing record of 441 days. At wrestlthon she was placed in a title match against Megan Murphy, Lauren Murphy, and Lily Rose. In the end she retained and left the big show with the unlimited s big Belt. The next night her three challengers from the night before had a triple threat number one contenders match with Megan coming out on top. Banks said she wanted to put the ultimate stamp on her title reign at stars and stripes by being the first unlimited s champion to ever retain inside a steel cage. She got her wish and the match.

Lily rose

Los Angeles California

Height 5'10

weight 115lbs

Current Story= She is one of two unlimiteds to never hold the unlimited's title. She tried to defeat Kaci Banks in a four way match at Wrestlthon and all though she did not take the fall she didn't win the title either now at stars and stripes she is in an unlimiteds battle royal at stars and stripes with the ever so coveted third degree burn title shot up for grabs.

**Now only three of these that I have on the roster are OCs that I recieved Hart and Jones were two characters I created myself and a few of the names I mentioned are as well. I desperately need tag teams and cruiserweights not to mention I always need unlimiteds and Heavyweights so pleas submit an OC and I hope to see you soon with the official roster. I am still in the process of creating a few characters of my own and i'm certainly not leaving out anybody. So please review and before you know it I will have the first chapter of NOV Havoc. Also you may have noticed I got rid of the second form. I realized that I was asking to much deleted the form and went to a name generator. Anyways please submit and have a good Day. Get Ready To Fly.**


End file.
